


【TOS&BL crossover】【完结】Alan's nightmare Alan的梦魇

by longlongago215



Category: Boston Legal, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlongago215/pseuds/longlongago215
Summary: 旧文存档。随缘礼物季。Denny和Kirk的一次身体互换。





	【TOS&BL crossover】【完结】Alan's nightmare Alan的梦魇

清晨，5点45分。

Alan Shore此刻正俯趴在自家的king-size水床上睡得香甜。可惜，总有不识时务的家伙来惊扰他的睡眠。

在那人趁机压上他臀部时，他心里只有一个念头：怎么又来？

“Denny，请记得带套，我可不想大清早起来再清理一次。”Alan甚至都没抬头，他已经习惯了这种突然袭击。恐同症？Denny Crane总把谎言说得冠冕堂皇。

“你是谁？为什么我会在这里？”Denny的声音从背后传来，而Alan的双手被那人紧紧钳制，动弹不得。

“Denny，我们已经讨论过再也不做疯牛病病人与医生的角色扮演了。你知道这对我来说有多难。”没得到Denny任何回应，Alan清醒前的朦胧感彻底消散。他不敢回头看Denny的神情，只能不确定地开口，“Denny?”

Alan有些恐慌。

虽然他很早便做好了心理准备，Denny总有一日会发病忘记自己是谁，但Alan却总是心怀侥幸。角色扮演这事是他的底线，或许婚前他能够容忍自己最好的朋友拿疾病开玩笑，玩世不恭的Denny Crane自有他的魅力，但婚后的他随着时间的推移却无法容忍Denny的无所谓，他不想失去他，即使那只是一场无伤大雅的表演。

而现在，他害怕自己的噩梦成真。

“谁是Denny？”

“Denny，我没心情和你玩！”Alan用力转头，想去瞪视那人圆润的脸庞，却被吓呆了。一个英俊非凡的男子正穿着Denny那肥大的火烈鸟图案的睡衣坐在自己身上凝视着他，下半身好像还穿着Denny那品味糟糕的花色四角裤。

这人似乎有些眼熟。

=====================================================================

坐在客厅沙发上的James T. Kirk一边观察着眼前微微发福，穿着情侣睡衣的中年男子微歪着头持枪指着自己，一边思考着到底怎么样才能不会暴露自己的真实身份。4个小时前，他还在舰桥上准备着一场演习，没想到进取号上的通讯系统突然全部失灵，甚至连Scotty都无法解决。正当他尝试传送至地球上的星联总部汇报情况时，一道白光闪现，他便躺在这个男人的床上直视天花板了。Kirk没有弄醒他，反而先蹑手蹑脚地在屋子内调查了一番：根据他在学院取得优异成绩的地球历史知识，这是一个21世纪初期的美国豪华公寓。随便走入任何一间房间，都能一眼看到高档的雪茄与Scotty最爱的威士忌。而房间主人的品味似乎比较奇特，屋内的艺术品完全不符合当时主流社会的审美，比如说一对粉钻制成的火烈鸟摆在客厅最明显的位置；而上方的墙上悬挂着的并不是正流行的当代艺术，反而是一位老者与床上那个男人的海军装画像——Kirk觉得这老者的面容有些熟悉，却又想不起来在哪里见过。他将所有房间探索了一遍却没有找到衣物间，只有一件黑色大衣挂在门厅，Kirk披上大衣，试图离开。

可门锁不光声控，而且还有四位密码。

而此刻，他只能坐在这个男人的沙发上，以不变应万变。

虽然Alan花了些时间才从震惊中反应过来，但他在看到Kirk后即刻示弱，不再挣扎。他提议去客厅交谈并趁着Kirk起身时摸出Denny藏在床侧的手枪对准他，瞬间逆转了形势。Alan有生以来第一次这么庆幸Denny有热衷于枪支的坏习惯。

“所以，你打算告诉我你是谁么？你把Denny弄去哪里了？是为了钱么？”Kirk没有任何回答，坦然地与Alan对视，仿佛并没有穿着老年睡衣并踩着一双淡紫色的毛绒拖鞋。多年来与形形色色的人打交道的直觉告诉Alan，眼前的这个男人绝不简单。

“如果你不说，那我就只好猜一猜了。你的擒拿手法可以说很出色，我想你大概出身军队吧。要知道一般来说来找我和Denny麻烦找到床上的除了律师便只有妓女了。你倒是让我想起了Brad，但现在连女律师都不会爬上我的床了。Denny是个恐同症，而我记忆中也没能和你共享过鱼水之欢，所以你也不属于这一类。除非——我的天呐。”Alan拿出轻浮的架势，想以此激将Kirk开口。可没等他讲完，盯着Kirk的他忽然灵光一现：他终于想起来这人像谁了！一张和Denny年轻时一模一样的脸！还有他骗过自己的声线！

“你是Denny的儿子？”Alan思索了一下，见Kirk仍未开口，便有气无力地继续道，“请不要报复他。他这几年已经为做过的混账事付出代价了。”Alan放下了手枪。他以为Kirk绑架了Denny，便主动坐在了他对面，一脸抱歉。

Kirk不动声色地望着桌面上的袖珍手枪。眼前这个叫Alan的男人似乎误会了什么，这反而是他夺取主动获得信息的好机会。

“我恨他。”Kirk顺着他的话意，摆出一副愤恨的表情，“他伤害了我和我母亲。”

“我可以问你的名字么？”

“James。”

“James，我相信你已经或多或少在别人那里了解到我和你父亲的关系。也许在你眼里，我只是一个等着Denny一死就收遗产的小男宠，或者是个唯利是图的心机男人。当然毫无疑问，你有立场对我持有偏见。但请不要因为我的存在而更加仇视你的父亲。他可能是个混蛋，是个不负责任的父亲，但他并不是那么的罪大恶极。”Alan停顿了一下，搓了搓手，“你要看看他年轻时候的照片么？简直和你现在一模一样。”

Alan将桌面的手枪收入怀中，转身进了书房。当Kirk看到了Alan从书房中取出的照片时，他几乎不能隐藏自己的震惊。

一模一样。

“你要知道Denny以前还把自己年轻时候的照片挂在外面，但最近这两年他都让我收起来了。大概是怕我.....觉得对比太强烈了吧。”Alan差点把Denny那天和他争吵的内容说出来。

我怕你对着我的旧照打飞机。

“我——我第一次看到他年轻时候的照片。”Kirk感觉自己的舌头有些打结。

“你妈妈没给你看过么？”

“我妈把有关他的东西都烧了。”Kirk努力地圆谎。

“大多数的女人并不会这么做。”

“我妈和大多数女人不同。”

“威士忌？”Alan提议。

“不加冰。”Kirk微微一笑，Alan竟有些看愣。

“你看起来真像他。”Alan给Kirk倒了一杯，递了过去。

“他是什么样的人？”Kirk知道自己被莫名其妙地传送回过去一定与这个叫做Denny的人有关。

Alan一口喝下整杯酒，又给自己续上了一杯，考虑着怎么开口。

“他——很特别，真的很特别。能看透一切却装疯卖傻，视道德如粪土，活得风发肆意。既不能说他势利也不能说他善良，他是Denny Crane，没人能猜透他。”

“你也不能？”

“我也不能。但他在我面前不设防。”Alan低声开口，“虽然你长得如此像他，可我觉得你和他完全不同。你说你憎恨他，但你却未曾拒绝看他的照片。如果真的有那么深的恨意，你根本不会留在这里和我对质，而是会找个荒凉的地方把人一丢，这才是Denny式的行事作风。”他猛然提高音量，“所以，你绑架他的目的到底是什么？”

Kirk无法作答。

尴尬的气氛充斥在客厅中。

“我——”没等Kirk继续说下去，一个模糊的人影出现在那对粉红色的火烈鸟前，逐渐实体化，变成一个穿着蓝色制服的，绿黄色肌肤的男子。他从半蹲状态起身，细长的眼睛冷静地注视着面前的两人。

“我已定位舰长，一切无恙。”Kirk最忠实的大副Spock打开通讯器汇报。

Alan觉得自己要晕过去了，只来得及嘟囔了一句“这地精竟然会说话”便倒在了沙发里，只留下挑眉的Spock与一脸无奈的Kirk。

Kirk将传送后的情况大致上告诉了Spock，而Spock汇报了进取号上的情况：由于传送机故障，Kirk不但没能传送到星联总部，反而不知道从何处传送上来一位穿着舰长制服的老年人类。

“发生了什么？”Kirk猜测大概会有惨不忍睹的后果。

“他当时还是睡眠状态，并伴随着人类老年期经常出现的一种呼吸疾病。Lieutenant Scotty和我悄悄地呼叫了Dr.McCoy。在和Dr.McCoy沟通后，我们决定唤醒他。他并不配合，用牙齿咬了我和Dr.McCoy，并呼喊着自己有已在地球上灭绝的疯牛病。由于他太过吵闹，Dr.McCoy给他注射了麻醉剂。因为无法确认舰长你被传送至何处，我只好与他进行了精神融合。”说到这里，Spock的脸色不由得变绿，“我没有想到在地球的这个时代会有如此热衷于交配行为并且没有道德底线的男人。而且，根据Dr.McCoy的测试，他和你共享同样的基因排列。我很好奇同样的基因是如何在不同的环境下培育出如此迥异的个体的。”

“你要知道他有恐同症。这词应该是这样读的吧？”Kirk所处的时代不再有这样的词汇。

“他的大脑可不是这么说的。”Spock接话，“但在这点上，你们却是惊人的一致。”

Kirk清咳一声掩饰自己的尴尬：“还有呢？”

“进取号如今位于地球的轨道上，我们必须穿越回来才能实施营救。可由于Mr.Crane的麻醉药力并未在体内代谢完成，现在进行传送会有很大的风险，而传送本身必须是等量的，若他不能站在传送台上，你就无法传送回去。我来到地面为了是确保此次传送不会出现偏差。”

“Spock总是有他的大道理，永远不会承认他像人类一样有担心之情。”Dr.McCoy的声音透过通讯器传过来。

“Bones！很高兴听到你的声音。”Kirk一把抢过Spock忘记合上的通讯器，担心刚才的对话被老骨头听去了多少。

“Jim，很高兴确认了你没有恐同症。”Dr.McCoy的笑声依然那么爽朗，“放心，Spock一汇报完，Scotty就从医疗港走了，他把通讯器留给我确认你的身体状况。你们的对话只有我一个人听到。”

“Bones，你最棒了。”Kirk无比感激自己有McCoy这么善解人意，体贴入微的挚友。

“还有，Jim你可能需要更换舰服了。那个胖子——不，另一个你把它撑坏了。”McCoy补充道。

“我知道了。”Kirk无奈地摇了摇头，正打算挂断通讯，却想起一件很关键的事情，“Bones，如果那个Denny不肯上传送台，去武器室拿把古董枪对着他，绝对会解决问题。”

“我是个医生，不是个枪手。”

“你做的到的，Bones。Kirk out。”他关掉了通讯器。

“我们要怎么处理Alan Shore？”Spock背手踱到Alan旁边。

“他的全名是Alan Shore？”

“舰长，你需要提升下自己的询问技巧，或者说，搜查技巧。我一眼望去，在这客厅之内就共有7处提示了他的全名。”

“但你不知道在Alan心中Denny到底占了个什么位置。”Kirk不想和眼前这个瓦肯人争论。

“舰长你这是不符合任何逻辑的逃避问题。”

“只有瓦肯人才不能逃避问题。”Kirk调侃着自己的大副，但也没有耽误正题，“你能找到办法清除掉我们的痕迹么？”

“我可以全部去除他们大脑中与此事相关的记忆。但若我这么做，他会忘记Denny Crane，而Denny Crane也会忘记他。”Spock与Denny的精神融合让他体验到了Denny对Alan强大的精神依赖，虽然这种原始感情的强度不及瓦肯伴侣间的精神连接，但仍然是十分值得尊重的。

“没有别的办法么？”

“我们不能暴露自己，这会改变历史进程。”

“也许我们可以相信他。他是个律师。常言说得好，一个律师比任何人都会恪守秘密。”

“舰长，我需要提醒你这其中的风险太大了。”

“或许我们也可以像那次穿越那样？再次穿越？”Kirk想起之前的穿越过去时发生的飞行员事件。

“这次与上次不同，你直接从进取号传送到过去了。此外，无论哪个时间切入点，你都不在进取号上。强行穿越的话，你会消失。”

“我会保守你们的秘密，”还没等两人得出结论，Alan的声音突然模模糊糊地从沙发中响起，“只要你把Denny还给我。”

“你要如何确保你的承诺？”Spock抢在Kirk开口前发问。

“我可以让你去除我的记忆，”Alan缓缓地坐起身，鼓气勇气直视Spock，“但要有一个附加条件：治好他的阿尔茨海默症。”

Alan知道自己手中并没有什么筹码。这两个家伙是科技与文明先于这个世界起码几百年的未来生命，在这场讨价还价中，他的胜算渺茫。年轻版的Denny还好说，只怕眼前这个长得像地精的外星人才真正棘手。持着“说不定他打个响指，自己就灰飞云散”想法的Alan以退为进，用他和Denny之间的感情设下一场赌局：如果无论如何都要失去，他希望Denny变回那个永远所向披靡，高高在上，不需要任何人的Denny Crane。

说到底，他还是担心他。

Denny总说他是个理想主义者，但他宁愿相信在遥远的未来，人道与怜悯会是所有生命都具备的品质。

这是Alan唯一可以反败为胜的筹码。

“我们不可以这么做。如果他痊愈了，历史可能会因此改变。”Spock直接拒绝了Alan的条件。

“如果Denny有心改变历史，他说不定已经是美国前总统了。”Alan站起来反驳道，“不管先生您来自哪个外太空，和ET是朋友还是和异形有亲戚，又或许你有什么类似雷神的超能力，我恳求你站在人类的角度，站在我和Denny的角度想一想，你不能就这样拿走一切。他病得很重，也许没多久就什么都记不清了。若是失去了对彼此的记忆与情感，从不光明磊落的我一定只会毫不在意地利用他，而他会凄凉地离开这个世界，而我就是那个开开心心拔掉他管子的人。我们人类依靠情感联系在一起，我不知道你是否理解，但我恳求你给我们一个机会。如果你们没法治好他，那么就把这样的他原原本本地还给我。”

Alan说出了自己的真正目的。

Spock转头与Kirk对视。在得到了Kirk默许的目光后，他回身给了Alan一个答案。

“Mr.Shore，我不是人类，我来自于一个只注重逻辑与结果的星球。不管你此刻罗列了多少理由，那都只是你个人在情感冲动下的想法。作为一艘星舰的大副，我不能将我所在的宇宙投入危险之中。”

“那只是你想象中的危险。”

“那是有概率会发生的危险。你不能否认这一点。我相信你们律师有一个术语管它叫合理怀疑。“

Alan有种搬起石头砸自己脚的感觉。

Kirk终于忍不住开口：“Mr.Shore，我不得不说我的大副有时极其顽固，正如他极其不会与人交流。他的意思是我们不能将你们放置不管，但我们可以采取一些折中的措施，只要你肯与他进行精神融合。”

“精神融合？”Alan刚刚就听到他们的对话中出现了这个词汇。

“Mr.Spock的一个特殊能力。他可以在你的头脑里放置一个绝口不提的暗示。“

“只要你产生了与他人讨论我们的想法，我设置的精神屏障会将你头脑中的一切格式化。”Spock接过了Kirk的叙述，并详细解释了整个过程。

“所以，你要在我的脑袋中放置一个保密炸弹？如果我想和Denny提起和他长得一样英俊非凡的James曾和我一起躺在床上，我就要变成白痴么？“ Alan找了一个不太恰当的比喻。

“是的。我也会在Mr.Crane的头脑里设置一样的屏障。”不知为何Spock看起来有些不高兴。

“看来我也不能要求过多——我接受你们的提议。”Alan不是一个贪得无厌的人。虽然有时候Denny也会闹着不肯吃药，但Denny和他不会错过任何一次的例行检查。治疗过程中的彷徨，失望，痛苦，他和Denny一起承受着。他知道眼前的这个外星人可以告诉他Denny的大脑还剩下多少时间，可他不敢问，而Denny也肯定不想知道。

Spock伸出了右手，将两只手指贴上了Alan的鼻翼。

屋子中的景象逐渐远去，他进入了一片空白。一簇碧绿色的火焰自远处而来，围绕着他，仿佛在探寻着什么。Alan想着Denny合上了双眼，感受着它缓缓融入了身体。

“你在害怕。”融合过后，Spock移开了手指。

“不用你说。”Alan摸了摸自己的额头，确认自己的脑袋是不是还完好无损。 

Spock没有将话题继续下去，只是若有所思地望着Alan。

“怎么？后悔给我设下防火墙了？“Alan有些狼狈。

“用防火墙来类比精神屏障是不准确的。你的大脑构造与计算机并不相同，工作原理也不一样。”

Alan从来没有想过真正的外星人会是如此——讨人厌。

而Kirk除了刚刚向Alan解释了几句外全程都没怎么说话，享受着客厅中剑拔弩张的气氛。

放在茶几上的通讯器响了。Scotty向Kirk报告进取号已经准备好传送，而其中混杂着争吵的背景音：

“你给我站好！”老骨头喊道。

“我是Denny Crane！你没有权利让我做这做那！这是什么玩意儿？日光灯么？”

“我是Leonard McCoy，你不站好我就就真开枪打你。”

“你保险栓都没开，拿什么打我。”

“把枪给我，我来！”Scotty也参与进战局。

那边瞬间安静了下来，Scotty又拿起了通讯器：“准备传送，舰长。”

“请等我一分钟。”Kirk觉得自己应该给Alan一个告别。

“很抱歉出于情势骗了你，又逼你答应了我们的条件。请相信我们并没有意愿伤害你。”

“我想问，未来，人类会越来越好么？”Alan问了一个不相关的问题。

“是的。”

“那真是太好了。再见了，舰长。”Alan露出了微笑。

Kirk点头示意，打开通讯器。

“一人传送，Scotty。”James T. Kirk消失在客厅之中，取而代之的是眼大如牛的Denny Crane。

“Alan！一些穿着十分难看睡衣的男人要绑架我！还给我打药！最后还拿枪指着我！我还以为我死定了！“Denny一眼锁定了Alan，直冲着他过去，甚至没有看到站在一旁的Spock。

“Denny，我相信那只是一个糟糕的梦罢了。”Alan伸手抱住这个胖墩墩的老头，拍着他的后背安慰他。

Denny把头埋在Alan的肩头，一脸委屈。

“是梦么？”Denny抓着Alan的肩膀。

“是的。看，你现在也有夜惊症了。”

“那东西不传染吧。难道‘那个’传染么？”Denny猛然抬起头看着Alan。

“谁知道呢。”Alan笑了。

Spock悄悄地从旁给了Denny一个瓦肯神经掐，他与Alan协力把他放在了沙发上。

“我看见了你脑海中的那个问题。”Spock并没有直接与Denny再次融合，而是突然对Alan说了这么一句。

“那只是人性中的软弱之处——卑微，自私。”Alan静静地看着躺在那里的Denny。

“但永不放弃希望。”Spock接了下去。

“绝不。”

在Spock呼叫进取号之前，他们再也没有说过话。

“很荣幸认识了您这位外星人——Mr.Spock。”Alan知道他要离开，总觉得要说些什么。

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”在Spock消失前，他摆出了一个Alan不懂的手势。

房间中只有Alan和Denny了。当熟悉的鼾声回响在Alan耳边时，他才觉得自己从这场光陆迷离的梦境中醒来。他撤掉了沙发上的靠背，轻轻地把Denny推到内侧，躺在他身旁，内心无比平静。

明天的事，明天再说吧。

而另一边，进取号的舰桥上众人忙碌，Spock与Bones站在Kirk的身边与他讨论着这次事故。

“竟然有人试着和Spock呛声，可惜我没看到啊！”骨头再次打开瓦肯嘲讽模式。

“他的逻辑思维并不健全，还混杂着虚张声势。任何一个思维清晰的人都能攻破他的论据。”

“我看Jim也没搞定他。”

“骨头，别拖我下水。”Kirk抗议。

Spock看着面前争论的两人，微微出神。他想起自己在给Denny设下屏障时， 头脑中闪现着与Alan融合时听到的心声。

在一起。

无论如何，我都不会放弃你。

那声音微弱而坚定，与Spock的内心共鸣着。

Spock又设下了另一道屏障。

于是，陷入梦乡的Alan并不知道其实还有很久他才能拔掉Denny的管子。


End file.
